


Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky/月光与天穹之下

by curlia



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlia/pseuds/curlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Lafayette睡不着，于是他在Washington的帐篷里，和Washington一起依偎着取暖。<br/>（文中的配对既可以是柏拉图式的友情、也可以是爱情，随便你怎么解读。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky/月光与天穹之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418491) by [thebureauisclosed (insibbegerest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insibbegerest/pseuds/thebureauisclosed). 



又来了——悉悉索索、不停息的脚步声。一开始Washington以为是过于疲惫的大脑对他开了个玩笑，但现在他很肯定：半夜里，有人在他们的营地里走动。他有些不情愿地把毯子踢开，慢慢地站起身，揉了揉太阳穴。他真希望这不是个间谍，或是什么别的不好的东西，因为他在这样的一个时间里，酸痛的四肢几乎不听他的命令。为了保险，他从桌上拿了一把小刀，悄悄地从帐篷里走了出去。

Washington眨了眨眼睛，环顾着四周。几秒钟过去了，然后，他瞥见了——

“将军？”那个神秘的家伙向他走来，身影被夜色笼罩。是个男人，个子挺高的——虽然没有Washington高，当然了——身形修长，声音听起来奇怪地耳熟，但Washington没立刻认出他。“是你吗，长官？”啊，这个带着一点法国口音的快活声音只可能属于一个人，Washington放松了下来。

“Lafayette？你这么晚在这儿做什么？”

“我也想问你同样的问题呢，将军。”Washington在黑暗中看不清Lafayette的脸，但他敢肯定他能听见Lafayette微笑的样子，“我睡不着，所以我觉得出来透透气应该对我有好处。”

“结果呢？”

Lafayette笑着说：“我不觉得是这样，我依然不想睡觉，现在唯一的区别是，我不仅睡不着，还冷的要死。”

“那就回你的帐篷去，我不想我最好的部下之一感冒。还有，你半夜在这儿乱转，我还以为是个间谍。”

“对不起，长官，”Lafayette低声说，“我从来不想再增加你的忧虑了。”

Washington叹了口气。即使不是完全不可能，他也很难对着Lafayette生气。他身上的某些东西太讨人喜欢了。“没事，我不该过度紧张的。”

“不，不，完全不是这样，我亲爱的将军！”Lafayette叫道，“一个好领袖应该永远保持警觉。”

Washington微笑着：“我想你说得很对，但这对任何一个战士也是一样。如果一晚上不睡觉，就很难对四周的环境保持警惕，你该去睡觉了。”

“我睡不着。”Lafayette忍不住说，然后他飞快地补了一句，“呃，我是说……是的，将军，我会去睡觉的。晚安（Bonne nuit）。”

Washington把手放在Lafayette肩上：“等等，有什么事让你感到困扰吗？”

Lafayette摇摇头：“只是件小事，没必要来打扰你。”

“亲爱的侯爵，你一点也不会打扰到我。”这时，Washington注意到眼前的人有些轻微地颤抖。他在心里责怪着自己，让可怜的Lafayette在这里谈话。他显然不能再站在寒风里，得去个暖和的地方。“到我的帐篷里再谈好吗？”Washington建议道，“和我讲讲你的困扰或许能帮到你，站在这儿对我们俩都没好处。”

Lafayette对着将军点了点头，跟着他走进帐篷。将军的帐篷自然比绝大部分士兵的帐篷更大、更舒适。桌上放着一张地图和几封拆开的信，一位将军永远无法真正地休息，当其他战士们熟睡时，他依然忙于计划他们下一步的战术，还要写报告。Washington睡的床上盖着两张厚厚的羊毛毯。

Washington示意Lafayette在床上坐下，法国人高兴地照做了。Washington拉过一张椅子，坐在他对面。桌上的蜡烛光芒黯淡，但总比外面无法穿透的黑夜好。“好了，你可以开始说了。”

Lafayette有些紧张地笑着：“虽然您对我精神状况的关心让我感到受宠若惊，但您真的不必担心。只是个令我感伤的小问题。”

“我自己会做出判断的。”

侯爵叹了口气，在床上动了一下：“我最亲爱的将军，现在所困扰我的病症叫做孤独。”

“哦。”对于Washington来说，这是个出人意料的回答，Lafayette的嘴角勾起了笑容，“我以为你在这里有很多朋友。”

“是的，我为此感到庆幸，但我说的是另一种孤独。这种孤独让你在醒来后去寻找身边另一个人的温暖，但却只让你更伤心，因为你找不到任何一个人。这种孤独把你的梦变成噩梦，因为你忘了触碰另一个人是什么感觉，你忘了被爱是什么感觉。”

……哦。

Washington不确定该怎样对此作出回答。幸好他不需要这么做，因为Lafayette又开口了：“原谅我，这样的抱怨太蠢了，但……”

“不，没关系的……我能理解。”

“真的吗？”

他当然理解，他所处的位置让他不能显露出这些，但营地里的无眠之夜太长，有时他也希望有人能陪在他身边。虽然不一定是以爱人的方式，只要能听到另一个人的呼吸声，感受到另一个人的心跳，对他来说就足够了。他只想知道自己并不是孤单一人。

过了一会儿，Washington才意识到在Lafayette试探性的问句之后，他和Lafayette都没有再开口。法国人的眼睛正紧盯着他，就好像Lafayette在无声地告知着Washington什么，可Washington不明白。

“我明白，”Washington终于说，“无论怎样，我也是人。”这句话是真的，而且在那一刻，他感觉自己就是个普通人。那一刻，他不是军队的领袖，那一晚，他只是个不想要孤独的普通人。

他们又对视了一会儿，直到Lafayette站起身，尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“我想我真的该走了。”

“为什么？”Washington想都不想地问。

Lafayette一侧的嘴角弯了弯：“因为现在已经很晚了，我们需要为了明天好好休息。除非，你想让我睡在这儿？”

这个问句带着玩笑的口吻，但Washington忍不住去想其中有没有一点认真的部分。有没有可能，他的朋友真的想待在这儿，和他待在一起？不，Lafayette寻求的陪伴显然不是这一种……或者是吗？

Washington最后选择的回答是“我一点也不反对你留下”。他的语调轻快，希望这样的回答不会让Lafayette惊诧。

“你的帐篷里只有一张床，”Lafayette指出，“我知道你不会让客人睡在地板上，我也知道我不会让你睡在地板上，也就是说如果我留下，我们一整晚都会在争论谁睡哪儿。”

“我知道床没那么大，但两个人睡没问题。”Washington意识到这句话有多么不得体的时候已经迟了。但他们是朋友，朋友间的对话并不总是那么一本正经的，对吧？Lafayette一定会理解的。

“长官，我能问个问题吗？”

“怎么了？”

Lafayette向着Washington走了几步，微微低下头以迎上他的目光。Lafayette站得这么近，虽然烛光昏暗，Washington已经看清了他的表情。Lafayette毫无疑问是一个非常英俊的年轻人，Washington一直非常喜欢他。现在，他们之间的距离看起来小得可以忽略不计，却仿佛隔了千言万语，他的大脑越来越无法正常思考了。

“你说你不反对我留下，但……你想让我留下吗？”Lafayette低声说，他语气里的玩笑已经完全消失了，“我已经告诉你什么正困扰着我，你说你明白。如果我们需要的同一样东西，那么……我们为什么不帮助一下对方呢？我不是在说任何不得体的事，我只是……只是想念在另一个人身边入眠的感觉，我想你也一样。我们的心里都背负了太多沉重的声音，如果我们能忘记一会儿战争，只享受彼此的陪伴和宽慰不是很好吗？”

Lafayette的声音充满期待、由衷而诚挚？对于将军来说，他的请求就像音乐一样悦耳。但是，他脑海中有一个声音在低语，提出一个令他不安的问题。虽然Lafayette说不会有任何不得体的事，但如果有紧急情况，某个士兵走进帐篷里（或是一个喝醉的、糊涂的士兵意外闯进来），他们显然会误会，然后就会有传言……

去他的，Washington想，让他们随便想吧。他不可能拒绝Lafayette（也不可能拒绝他自己）带来的慰藉。

“你说得对。”他站起身说，两人沉默地面对面站着。Washington自己都没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。这太愚蠢了，但出于某些原因，他感到紧张，他知道这不会意味着任何事，他知道他们之间除了深深的友谊什么也没有，但是……

他尴尬地摇摇头。“躺下吧，”他指着床说，“我习惯睡在左边，所以……”

Lafayette咧着嘴笑着说：“我习惯睡在右边，我们俩多么相配。”他脱下靴子，缩到毯子下面，意味深长地看了Washington一眼。Washington也和他一样地躺下了。

“你的毯子更厚、更暖和。”Lafayette打了个呵欠，“抱歉，我……”

“没事，你累了。”Washington微微弯起唇角，他看出Lafayette已经几乎睁不开眼睛了。

一开始，他们都有些尴尬不适，挪动、翻身、轻声向对方道歉的次数太多了。不久，Washington意识到如果他们再这样下去，一个人也睡不好。他不再去想自己是不是占了太多地方，或是碰到Lafayette了。他和Lafayette靠得更近了些，伸出一只手环住了他，他终于对这个姿势感到满意了。Lafayette满足地叹了口气，依偎着Washington，现在他背靠着Washington，将军温暖的呼吸让他的脖子有点痒。

这一点也不对头，但不知为何，Lafayette的存在让Washington更有安全感，就像在家里一样。他搂着Lafayette，心终于平静下来。他闭上眼睛，进入梦乡。他知道明天战争还会继续，所有的烦恼都会回来。但明天还远，Lafayette却离他很近，他别无所求。

 

End


End file.
